Nothing is what it seems
by mazeru
Summary: [DISCONTINUED] Manjoume thinks he has a crush on Juudai. Typical. Johan thinks he has a crush on Juudai. Typical. But what if we confront those two and their feelings? It appears nothing is like it seems. Not even your own emotions.
1. Chapter 1

Okinata: This fiction is a kind of a present for Littlest Angel and shindou-colgan, because Littlest Angel is the one who planted the liking of this pairing in shindou-colgan, who then wrote a story starring this pairing, and that story got me thinking about it, and after scribbling a few scribbles of Manjoume and Johan, I decided on writing this story. takes a breath So, enjoy, or don't flame all you want if you feel the need, because I know it's crap but I still write it! '

* * *

**Nothing is what it seems**

_I hate it. I simply really hate it._

_All this "best friends forever" atmosphere, the way he gives him his goofy smile, the way he looks at him… the way they sometimes touch. The way they laugh from each other's jokes. The way they talk with each other. It all drives me mad. It makes me feel my insides twist and sink._

_At first I thought that I was simply irritated. Well, who wouldn't be with all this candy-sweet aura that surrounds those two? Only someone who's just like them. But I'm not. And they even look similar! Just look at them – almost the same hairstyle, only the colours differ, the same way of moving, similar height, they also act very alike! As I said, at first I thought I was irritated, even angry perhaps. 'For God's sake, since when do idiots double like bacteria!?' That's what I thought. _

_But I couldn't stop myself from watching them, observing everything they did. And that one time they hugged, I felt something inside me stir painfully, as if I had been stabbed in the chest. And then I understood._

_I was jealous._

_It was a feeling similar to what I felt when the blue-haired shrimp was around him, but it was Hell of lot stronger. Thus I concluded that I have developed some feelings towards him that shouldn't be there. Feelings I thought I never had in the first place._

_That's right. I, Manjoume Jun, suspect myself of having a really serious crush on a certain droput chocolate-orange idiot known as Yuki Juudai. _

_Funny, don't you think?_

_No. Not funny. Not damn funny at all. Rather pathetic, awful, terrifying, disgusting, scaring. And in some sick way pleasant and exiting at the same time._

_But there is something more that bothers me. Something isn't quite right about it, but I can't figure out what exactly._

_Oh well, who cares. Well, I do a little, but... whatever._

* * *

_I hate it. I simply really hate it._

_All this tension between them, this spark, the way he calls his name to grab his attention. The way e looks at him... The way they fight. The way they talk with each other. The way they argue, challenging each other by staring square in each other's eyes. This... excitement they have about each other. It all drives me mad. It makes me feel my insides twist and sink._

_At first I thought that he simply annoyed me. Well, who wouldn't be irritated with his arrogant attitude ant tries of insulting anyone he sees? Only someone who's just like him, or someone completely dumb. But I'm not. And he isn't, either! So I really can't understand it – they're completely different! I won't even mention their apparition (it's obvious that they don't look alike, isn't it?), but their attitude, personalities... they don't have any common traits, or at least traits I wouldn't share with them, and the list is very short: love for duels, Duel Spirits, and being stubborn. Well, yeah, that's pretty much it. _

_One of them is arrogant, aggressive, impolite and always tries to act cool and independent, though he usually ends up looking as an idiot. And the other is friendly, funny, __very honest and kind-hearted... and maybe a bit clumsy and naive at times. They don't fit together at any point. It wasn't that hard for me to figure what I felt._

_I was jealous._

_The pain I felt every time he was talking about him with this joy, all brightened up – that is very often – or how he ran towards him to greet him with a hug he alwys tried to dodge, it all was driving me crazy. And still he was always so friendly with me... I guess it's only natural that I have developed such feelings towards him._

_That's right. I, Johan Anderson, suspect myself of having a really serious crush on the greatest duellist and sweetest person on Earth known as Yuki Juudai. _

_Funny, don't you think?_

_Well, yeah. It actually is. People often ask whether we're siblings or something. And some girls even ask us if we're going out with each other. I must say it's pretty nice._

_But there is something more that bothers me. Something isn't quite right about it, but I can't figure out what exactly._

_Oh well, who cares. Definitely not me, but... whatever._

* * *

_I made up my mind. I can't take it anymore. I have to settle this as fast as possible, or I'll go insane._

_Today. Today after classes it'll be all clear..._

* * *

_I made up my mind. I can't take it anymore. I have to settle this as fast as possible, or I'll go insane._

_Today. Today after classes it'll be all clear...  
_

* * *

The school bell rang, announcing the end of classes for the day. Everyone started getting up from their seats and packing their stuff, and the talks outburst.

Manjoume was passing by Johan at that moment and he was just about to open his mouth to ask him something, but he was outran.

"Hey, you've got a moment?" The blue duellist asked as casually as he could.

"Uh... yeah. I was just about to ask you the very same question." The black Osiris said with an annoyed glare.

* * *

_Now, what the Hell is wrong? Why am I getting all nervous about talking to him...?Well, right, it's the first time for me to talk about something like that with anyone. I mean... if it only was about a girl, I don't think it would be that hard, but- -_

* * *

_-- God, I'm going to talk about a boy I have a crush on with another boy who's probably my emotional arch-rival or something! It's natural to feel uncomfortable in the situation, now isn't it?_

* * *

They exit the classroom and quickly headed towards the basement, where no one would disturb them. The pace was nothing like the rest of the Academy's building – it was dark, messy, filled with garbage, and intimate.

"So, what is it all about?" Manjoume asked.

"You first" The answer came immediately.

"Why?" The Osiris raised an eyebrow and crossed his arms in a stubborn and arrogant manner.

"Because you're more of an uke than me." The blue-haired boy said, smirking in the shadows.

The ex-Obelisk felt his face turn deep red. He dropped his hands and clenched his fists. "So, you wanted to talk about the same thing I do, right? About Juudai..." He hissed.

Johan nodded, but somehow didn't feel excited about the idea. _Why?_ With a mental slap he came to realise that he did feel excited. The only problem was, that he was excited about not the thing he thought he ought to be.

Manjoume eyed the other boy, his fists still clenched. _Damn, I'm still nervous. It's enough to think, that it would be enough to just make a few steps forward, and... _He shook his head violently, getting rid of the thoughts. _This isn't what I came here for, goddamnit! _

Without even thinking much about it, the raven-haired boy made his way towards the stairs. Johan's emerald eyes widened.

"Oi, where do you think you're going?" _I don't want you to go!_ He added in thoughts, but didn't voice it.

He jumped towards Manjoume and grabbed him by his wrist.

"What do you think you're doing?! Let go of me, damn it!" The Osiris growled in protest and started struggling against the firm hold.

And then, the time suddenly slowed down. Like in a cartoon movie. Johan unintentionally pulled Manjoume, who lost balance and started falling. He bashed into the other boy, causing him to lose balance as well, and in a slow motion Johan landed on the cold, hard floor of the basement, and Manjoume landed on top of warm, but mainly hard Johan. They didn't feel the pain after the collision. There was only the floor, the silence, and them, staring at each other while their faces were getting closer and closer as they slowly closed their eyes and their lips met.

It was just a light, brief touch, so as they parted for a second, they immediately crushed their lips together. Not that any of them knew what to actually do. They were driven by instinct, everything happening automatically as without a second thought (or rather without any thought at all) they deepened the kiss, Johan's tongue shyly but nevertheless passionately entered Manjoume's mouth and feeling ecstatic as the raven-haired boy responded immediately.

Feeling a bit uncomfortable, though, the blue duellist rolled over, so that now it was Manjoume who was lying on the floor, pinned down by the other boy. Gently breaking the kiss, the ex-Obelisk turned his head to side, away from Johan. "Shit."

"What is it?" The other boy asked, panting slightly, worry reflected in his amazing green eyes.

"You know, I hate when someone's right." Came the answer. But Johan still didn't seem to understand what was he talking about, so Manjoume sighed and growled in annoyance. "I don't want to be uke!"

For another few seconds the blue student just stared at him, and then suddenly burst into laughter. Not knowing why, the other one joined him, but he still tried to keep image. "That the Hell are you laughing at?" He asked, trying his best to look angry.

But Johan only shook his head, wiping off tears that formed in corners of his eyes, and started kissing the eyes, cheeks, and lips of the boy he never would have guessed he liked. But again Manjoume spoke up, interrupting him.

"You know... it's kinda funny. I came here to talk with you about Juudai, because I thought I had a crush on him." He said thoughtfully.

"You 'thought' you had? So how is it now?"

The raven-haired boy just gave him a daggering look and pulled into another kiss.

But then, they heard footsteps somewhere above them. Someone was heading towards the basement. If they were seen like this...

They quickly stood up, cleaning themselves off the dust and looked towards the stairs. A few seconds later, a brunette with big, innocent, brown eyes, wearing an Osiris Red uniform appeared, looking at them with slight confusion. The two boys had to hold giggles in their throats as they recognised the very same Yuki Juudai they wanted to fight over not so long ago.

The chocolate-orange boy pouted, sighed, and with a blush said "Misawa told me you headed here. I... wanted to talk with you two. You see, I have this big problem, 'cos I think I kinda fell in love with you guys... and I don't know what to do. I mean... I can't decide, who I like better, so..." He stammered out and looked at them imploringly.

Manjoume and Johan exchanged quick looks with each other, then turned back to Juudai, not able to help themselves but smile.

"Um... Juudai... We need to tell you something."

* * *

Okinata: And, yep, that's it. I got the terrible feeling that I pretty much messed up the whole ending. Well, to be more precise, I think I totally screwed it. Anyway, comments really welcome! (oh my gods, 23:55!? . No wonder this story sucks...) And I hope I dind't confuse you too much with their toughts. I just don't like writing things like "flashback", "xxx PoV" etc, I hope you'll forgive me. 


	2. Chapter 2

Okinata: Sooo... yeah. I DID say it was supposed to be a one-shot. Well, apparently, it isn't anymore. TT Thank – or blame – ambercharae and JyunHwa (love you both so much!), 'cause they made me think of the continuation. And besides, I just got to see a few eps of the third season, and it was like I suddenly got a whole avalanche of ideas, lol.

* * *

2. A subtle game

"Um... Juudai... We need to tell you something."

The brunette just stood there, knowing what was coming. He somehow saw it. He closed his eyes, hands trembling, sadness taking over as the words echoed in his head. After all, people could consider him a careless idiot. But he thought. A lot. Just rarely showed that he did.

He knew there was something going on between those two. _Double pain…_ he thought. And now he was standing in front of the two he loved, waiting or the inevitable to come, his heart pounding hard against his chest.

Not noticing the Osiris Red's uneasiness, Johan opened his mouth, smile still visible in the corner of his lips. "Juudai… I'm afraid that we can't help you with this. You see…" At this point, something suddenly snapped in the black duellist next to him, and he looked like he wanted to stop the transfer student, to say something, but it was too late. "Manjoume and I are together now."

He was prepared for it, but it didn't help much. Didn't help at all, actually. There was this small hope that maybe he was mistaken, that maybe he was misunderstanding things... but however big this hope was, it has just burst like a soap bubble – beautiful but fragile. And the very same moment, his eyes itched in this characteristic way, and small salty tears started flowing.

But before even the first one reached his chin, a cold laughter made him look at its source with surprise. _Could it be, that Manjoume really is so cruel to laugh at me? No, even his old, arrogant self wouldn't... would he...?_

* * *

_Shit, now that's just great, I let him talk damn it! I have a boyfriend, am happily in love with him, that's just sweet, but..._

_No._

_My private life is one thing – but hell, I have to keep up my image! I, the Black Thunder, in a relationship with a cute, Juudai-like transfer! _

_No, no, no, no, no! Can't let it be! It's enough that people gossip of me in too many different relationships! No way I'll let this thing spread around the whole Academy... or even worse...!_

_... wait, is Juudai... crying?!_

_Well... I guess it settles everything... I don't want him to cry because of it. It hurts too much to see him cry..._

_Uh... wait... hurts...?_

_Aw, whatever, damn it, I'll think about it later, I have to find a way out of this mess...!_

* * *

"I can't believe it! Juudai, you really are naive enough to fall for it!" Manjoume said, still laughing. It wasn't easy at all – and for the first time in his life he didn't feel comfortable with lying. But he was a good actor. With a scoffing smirk plastered to his face, he came up to the chocolate-orange boy, and put a hand on his shoulder. "And if you have time for thinking on such crap, then I'd suggest you to spend it on learning, you drop-out."

One last glance over his shoulder on Johan, his eyes narrowing slightly as he prayed in his mind for the other boy to understand, and he started climbing back up the stairs.

* * *

_It... can't be He isn't serious, right? I mean... how can he go and say things like that so easily! As if nothing ever happened! As if we never kissed, never said all those things...!_

_No..._

_It has to be a lie. It IS a lie, right? Manjoume... Manjoume, please! Answer me, damn it!_

_Why are you looking at me like this? What the hell are you trying to..._

_God. He can't be... that... that... jerk! I can't believe him! Uh... no, wait, I actually can. It's him all right..._

_I feel like sighing... no, I can't, or I'll give the whole thing out! Juudai..._

_... is crying? Why is he... all right, he did say he was in love with us, but... besides, Manjoume told him that it was a pun... so why didn't he stop crying...? Juudai, stop, please... it hurts too much to see you in this state..."_

* * *

Juudai stared at his blue-haired friend, eyes glittering and tears still falling down his cheeks. But he slowly seemed to calm down.

"Johan? It's true? It was just a joke?" He asked, sniffing and drying his face with the sleeves of his red Osiris jacket.

The transfer tried his best and put on an encouraging smile, hoping that Juudai won't notice that it was fake. "Yup. That's pretty much it." He laughed. "You know Manjoume. He's always like that."

The brunette nodded. "Oh, right, you knew him before you came to the Duel Academy?" He asked, back to his usual self. Now the only trails of his crying were his flushed cheeks and slightly swollen eyes.

"Yeah, I think you could say that... but let's first get out of here. This place starts giving me creeps."

And laughing, they both went out and headed towards the dorms.

* * *

Manjoume was laying on his back, his grey eyes staring blankly at the ceiling of his room.

More than three hours passed since his talk with Johan. As soon as he returned to the dorm, he started thinking over what happened. He wanted Johan to join him here as fast as possible, to talk the thing through. And at first, he was feeling a bit happy, certain that he will come soon. But then, he began doubting. So he tried to get down to his homework, just to get rid of the thoughts. But it was no use.

And so here he was, laying like this for one hour and – he glanced at the clock on a near table – thirty six minutes. Laying and thinking – about many things. But in fact, everything came down to him – to Johan.

Unlike the other students at the Academy, he met the blue-haired transfer before he actually became a transfer. Back at the North Academy. When he was still on the first year, and obsessed with the thought of beating Juudai. But he never had the chance to duel the guy. Oh no. Johan Anderson with his legendary deck was the top-secret weapon of the Scandinavian school. He was something like Marufuji Ryo for the DA – a prodigy, isolated from others, with individual classes. People said he could see the Duel Spirits. But no one knew for sure – how could they, unable to see them themselves?

So Manjoume was the first to confirm the gossip. It was not long after he entered the North Academy. On the next day, actually. He found Johan on a kind of the school's backyard, when he tried to find a secluded place, away from all those groupies that followed his every step. Much to his irritation, the spot he looked up was already taken by a blue-haired boy who was sprawled on the snow. Manjoume didn't know who it was back then. And being himself, he just acted like he always did.

"Move." He ordered, standing over the other teen. Now he could take a closer look at him, and nearly gasped. Juudai. Only in a blue version. Obviously, it didn't help him to get a good impression of the student. Actually, it made him hate him from the very first look. And matters weren't getting anywhere better when the bluenette shifted with something that looked like a shrug and mumbled that there's enough place. "I don't care. Now get the hell off!" The raven-haired repeated his demand, this time – yelling.

Johan sat up, rubbing the back of his head in an all-too-familiar manner and yawned, cracking one eye open, showing his amazing green irises. "Geez, calm down, why do you have to be so un-nice?"

Now Manjoume was seriously suspecting that Juudai got his hair dyed and colouring lenses put on his eyes and was now sitting in front of him. Probably because he came to "rescue his friend-rival" and forgot about it on the way. He growled with annoyance and was about to walk away, when he heard a weird noise.

"Rubi rubi"

"Yeah, I thing so to. But how do you think, why, Ruby?"

Manjoume turned and looked at the boy, his eyes wide as he saw a small red-eyed creature floating next to the blue version of Juudai and chirping something. Now that was really too much. The ex-Obelisk left quickly, unnoticed by the bluenette who was too caught up in a conversation with his Duel Spirit.

He managed to find out some interesting facts about the boy that irritated him, although most of them were actually rumours. The only things he knew for sure now, were that his name was Johan Anderson, that he was somewhere from Scandinavia, that he was for some reason being kept away from the other students and had individual tutoring, and the thing Manjoume found out himself – that he was able to see Duel Spirits. But one rumour caught his attention, though he tried to immediately shove it as impossible – people said that Johan had a legendary Jewel deck. But how on earth would that be possible?

That's why Manjoume decided to ignore the boy. And also to his luck, he didn't happen to meet him anymore. He was now too preoccupied with preparations for the school duel. After all, it was supposed to be his great chance to get his revenge on Juudai...

* * *

A quiet knocking made him snap back to reality. He jumped to his feet and ran to the door to open them, his eyes widening slightly as he smiled and hugged the blue-haired boy.

"Johan! I was hoping to see you.." He whispered out, hiding his face in the transfer's shoulder.

"Yeah. Sorry for taking so long, but I had to... uh... take care of Juudai. He's asleep now." Johan answered, returning the hug and closing his emerald eyes.

"What's with him?" Manjoume asked, looking at him with concern.

The bluenette laughed. "With Juudai? He should be okay. Only got a bit nervous. Why? You worried about him?"

The ex-Obelisk became silent for a moment and looked away, taking a few steps back. He invited Johan to enter the room by a small gesture and answered only when the other boy sat down. "I think so. I'm not sure why, but... I really feel worried about him. Perhaps... perhaps I wasn't all that mistaken when I thought that I had a crush on him. Today, when he cried, it hurt so much..." He looked at Johan, his onyx eyes wet. "I don't know what's going on anymore. I don't know what to think."

Johan nodded, looking at Manjoume carefully. "I have the same problem here. I can't help but think that I feel the same as Juudai. That perhaps... all the three of us have the same problem."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean... that it seems like a pretty much screwed up love triangle to me."

* * *

Okinata: BWAHAHAHAHA! THIS SUCKED! dies Lol, but seriously, this chapter was awful I have ideas on what to do later, but I'm not really sure how do I want to write it, so... yeah. Agh, but will you guys forgive me writing such a crap here? I wanted to do something about the fact that Manjoume knew Johan, 'cause they were together at the North Academy and stuff... and I want to make it a pretty triangle... but I failed

Uh... anyway... yeah. Tell me what you think.


End file.
